Secrets
by Silvermistprincess
Summary: Edward is a star football player at a prestigious school, in a world where status and title mean everything, he struggles daily to keep his relationship a secret with the poor under privileged Bella Swan.. Originally a one shot, decided to make it a story.
1. Chapter 1

This is one shot where Edward Cullen is a popular football player and has a secret that could possibly ruin his days at Royal Heights. All human.

Edward rolled his eyes as he came out of the locker room, his gold eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. now that football season was coming to an end he could relax himself. after grabbing his stuff, he made his way to the parking lot where his best friend Jasper Hale and his twin sister Alice was waiting on him. he muttered a string of curses when he say Alice on the lap of Jasper kissing his neck and giggling.

"Get your paws of my sister Assper'' Edward yelled in a teasing voice. Jasper rolled his blue eyes vat gave him the finger and laughed. Alice Cullen was girlfriend since they were little kids she had walked up to him in kindergarten and kissed his cheeks and declared him her husband and since then they've been inseparable. Edward laughed and dumped his stuff in the car and ruffled his sisters hair, she glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him. If you looked at the two of them no one would guess they were twins, Alice was short with dark colored hair and had blue eyes whilst Edward was tall with copper hair and honey gold colored eyes. Alice had pixie like features where Edward had chiseled jaw and high cheeks bones, he was pale where as she had more color.

The sputtering of a engine made the trio turn their heads towards an old rusty truck, the driver huffed and slammed the door kicking the old truck in frustration and let out a wail,as she obviously hurt herself.

''My god, what a loser?'' Alice chirped as she inspected her long nails. ''she is so pathetic, i don't know why a loser like her is at Royal Heights." Alice continued and then hopped off Jasper's lap and slid into the back seat, the driver of the red truck spun and glared at Alice with rage then tears built up in her grey eyes and she hastily wiped them with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath and then gathered her stuff and then proceeded to walk home in the frigid cold air.

''Maybe we should offer a ride home, we do live in the same area." Edward offered, his eyes followed the girl with brown hair and tiny frame that she covered in baggy tee shirts and long skirts. He sighed and then started his car and then checked his phone.

''No way Eddie, did you get hit on the head again, people like her do not belong in our world.'' Alice rambled on and he nodded and kept his eyes on the road as he drove. He passed her on the pavement and he resisted the urge to stop. His knuckles grew white as he gripped the steering wheel tight, his jaw clenched every time Alice said some thing against her. ''I heard she fucked the principal to get in here." his head whipped around to glare at Alice and he stomped his feet on the brakes. The sleek convertible jerked to a stop and the tires screeched on the road.

''Alice, shut the fuck up, God you're so judgmental.'' he growled at her.

Alice hung her head and stayed quiet, obviously Edward was in a shitty fucking mood and he whenever he spoke to her like that, she knew to shut the hell up and stay out of his way. Edward dropped his sister and Jasper off at Jasper's house and then he made his way home. He nodded to the watch man and then waited for the automated gate to open.

''Great game today Cullen, you going to play pro like your dad and older brother.'' the watchman asked him.

Edward said nothing and sped off sending up a cloud of dust in the watchman's face. He pulled up to their mansion and parked the car, he entered the house to be welcomed by the smell of his mother's cooking.

''Mom i'm home.'' he yelled as he kicked off his sneakers and threw his keys into the little bowl placed near the door to hold keys.

''I'm in the kitchen sweetie.'' he rolled his eyes. His mom still called him sweetie no matter how many times he told her to stop. He wiped off her kiss when he hugged her and then stole a few cookies. she slapped his hand away and glared at him. He grinned sheepishly, and stuffed three cookies in his mouth. ''How was school?''

''Stupid and Alice is being a bitch again.'' he dead panned, that earned a slap on the chest and she shook his head. ''Anyway mom I gotta go,'' he ran up to his room and then took a quick shower and changed his clothes. He finished up his homework and then checked his phone.

 _you're sister is a bitch. B_

 _i know E_

 _are you busy? B_

 _no, want me to come over? E_

 _yeah? B_

Bella Swan pressed her ear to the door of her small room and sure enough her father was drunk off cheap beer and snoring like a chain saw. She locked the door and quickly changed into an over sized tee shirt and pulled up a pair of white cotton panties. Bella brushed her long waist length hair, not by choice but she never had the money to for a decent hair cut. she owned no make up or any girly stuff, her mom deserted her when she was born and her dad blamed her for his wife leaving him. he treated Bella like a slave and often beat her whenever he shit faced drunk.

She studied like crazy to get a placement in the most prestigious school in their area, where she transferred in her junior year and then met Edward, she loved him, it was undeniable, she adored him and was shocked the day he pressed her up against a wall and stole her first kiss. He was a breath of fresh air in her stagnant smoke filled life. Now in their final year as seniors, they were a couple going strong and in love.

Her window slid open and he hopped in, his gaze traveled up her bare legs and when his golden eyes met hers she blushed, he tossed a bag on her dresser that she found on the side of the road, a little paint and some elbow grease had the thing shining and in good condition. He walked towards her and his arms circled her waist and he pressed his lips against hers in a soft feathery kiss.

''I missed you today.'' he breathed against her lips and then pulled her body closer towards his. Her mouth opened and he pushed his tongue into her warm mouth, teasing her in a slow deep kiss. ''I love kissing you''

''Edward.'' she moaned and wrapped her arms around his waist and then buried her head into the warmth of his chest. She inhaled his scent and sighed in content. He guided her towards the bed and kissed her neck, sucking the skin and nipping at her collar bone. His hands traced up her legs and dipped under her tee shirt and cupped her bare breast. she arched into his embrace and muttered into his neck. "Make love to me Edward."

''I love you Bella, and I don't give a flying fuck about who thinks we shouldn't be together." he mumbled as he peeled her clothes off and began making love to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**not an update but some one private messaged me asking for this to turn into a story. Please let me know. Also I'm blown away by the views. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER SM OWNS EVERYTHING.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Bella Swan looked up at the huge building in front of her and gripped her school bag tightly, her main goal was to get through the rest of high school by being invisible and graduating early with a scholarship to any college. She knew her second hand clothes and patchy sneakers didn't cut it in this new school where image was everything and money ruled the hallways.**

 **Her old rusty truck stood out like a sore thumb among the bmws, covertibles, ferraris and hilux vans, deciding that it didn't matter to her and that all she really cared about was getting the hell out of this place and far away.**

 **She grew up with little and struggled by the time she reached five years, learning how to cook and feed herself. While other kids played with their toys Belaa found best friends in books. she was a lonely child but she like it better that way. The year she turned ten, the beatings started if she couldn't get dinner on time or couldn't get the house clean enough for her dead beat dad who blamed her for everything that went wrong.**

 **Now she was in her teens and about to start a new year at a new school. She stepped in the building and made her way towards the school's office, where she was given her schedule and pitiful looks. The secetary gfave her a sad look smile and then escorted her to her first class which was Biology.**

 **Great she thought with a level of sarcasm, some one sure loved torturing the students with this subject. She entered the classroom and gave the teacher her slip and then was instructed to take a seat.**

 **''Listen her Becca, turn your assignments on time, your partner is not negotiable and if you're late to my class dont bother coming at all.'' the biology teacher said to her. She droppped her head and spoke in a tiny voice.**

 **''Yes sir.'' she hurried off to the assigned seating. She didnt even notice the guy staring at her. She didnt even notice that he couldnt take his eyes off her.**

 **Edward stared at the new girl and cleared his throat and the girl looked up and he swore his heart skipped a beat, her eyes were a stormy grey and that was filled with sadness. He wanted to take her into his arms and sheild her from the world.**

 **''Hi.'' he whispered. ''Mr. Mason is an asshole. so don't take it to heart okay.'' he said to her and she blushed an nodded.**

 **''I'm Bella.'' she said and bit her lips. Edward had to restrain himself from pressing himself against her and kissing her. why was he so attracted to her. Bella couldn't understand why he was talking to her. Nobody talked to her. maybe he felt sorry for her and thats why he spoke to her, she thought. but she had never seen anyone so handsome before. He looked as if he belonged in a magazine with his honey colored eyes and copper coloured hair. His jaw was defined and his skin paler than hers, his long lashes rested upon his cheeks anytime he blinked and he kept sucking in his lower lips into his mouth. She wanted to kiss him. She wondered what it would be like if he kissed her.**

 **''Cullen, pay attention'' Mr Mason barked. Edward rolled his eyes and grinned at Bella.**

 **She blushed and he whispered towards her. ''Asshole remember and why didn't you correct him on your name.''**

 **''It didn't bother me.'' she whispered back and he held her gaze for a long time and began packing up his stuff before the bell rang. ''See ya later Bella.'' he said and then sauntered off.**

 **''Do you know who that is?'' A girl with fried blonde hair and a fake tan spoke to her. ''Thats Edward Cullen, the most popular guy in school and the best football player in the state, he is being scouted by colleges all over the place.''**

 **Bella said nothing and swallowed. ''Now you listen to me Becca stay away from Edward okay.''**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER SM OWNS EVERYTHING.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **Edward was unable to pay attention to the notes on the white board and found himself staring the beautiful girl next to him, it was baffling that on her first day she spoke to him and now she won't even look in his direction. What the fuck did he do, he thought to himself. He sighed and ran his hands through his copper coloured hair. He tried to talk to her but she even avoided looking at him, she refused to acknowledge him.**

 **In a fit of anger, he tore out a piece of paper wrote in his elegant handwriting.**

 ** _why wont you speak to me? Ed_**

 **He slid to the paper towards her and she rolled her eyes and grasped it quickly and shoved her hands under the desk and read it. Even his hand writing was pretty. She gripped her pen and then wrote back to him and slid the paper back towards him.**

 _ **why the hell do you want to speak to a loner like me. just leave me alone okay, your girlfriend Jessica already warned me. bella**_

 **When he read what she wrote, he almost snapped a pencil in anger, that meddling disease riddled whore, he thought and then angeled his body towards where Jessica sat. She smiled at him and then leaned forward, her fake breasts spilled out of her top that was two sizes small and looked like a top that Alice would wear. In fact he could have sworn that Alice had worn that slutty top already.**

 **Disgusting, he couldn't help but gag a little. Jessica was the head skank in charge of the hoe squad, they fucked anything that threw a football and he cringed in agony because his sister was one of them. Alice sat next to Jessica twirling a strand of Jessica's hair on her finger. Alice had this demented idea that Edward and Jessica made a cute couple. He didnt like her at all. Not that she wasn't pretty because she was it was just that he didn't like whores. Jessica smiled at him and gave him a little wave.**

 **He shot her a dirty look and turned to the front of the class and pretended to pay attention.**

 **Bella did exactly what Jessica told her to, she stayed away from Cullen and made herself much more invisible. At lunch she sat in the library and ate in peace because the librarian was too busy reading erotica novels to pay attention to what went on. Not one came in the library so Bella could do as she pleased and read to her heart's content and study and get her homework done whenever she had a free period.**

 **She needed this time to do her work because when she arrived home from school her dad would be waiting for her to get started on dinner and then do her chores. Alot times when she finished it would be after midnight and she would just fall asleep with out eating and showering, meaning she would have to wake up extra early to bathe and prepare Charlie's breakfast and lunch.**

 **Bella was finishing up her assignment when Edward Cullen strolled in with an armful of books and a laptop. He sat opposite of her and booted his laptop up and then began studying. He said nothing to her and she ignored his presence. But she could feel his stare on the back of her neck, his close proximity made her pores raise and her breathing a little quicker. She could feel his eyes roaming the back of her head as she stared at the computer in front of her.**

 **She gasped when he cleared his throat and the ringing of his cellphone made her spun around in fright. ''My god Cullen cant you keep it down.'' she retorted.**

 **''Sorry Birdgirl, my bad.'' He spat back at her. God he wanted to push her up against a wall and kiss her and taste her cherry coloured lips. He gripped his hair in frustration and slid his chair and made his way down the darkened aisle of the library to answer his phone call.**

 **Bella scoffed and narrowed her eyes at him. She yanked her glasses off and then pushed her chair back and followed Cullen down the aisle and glared at him. She give him the stink eye while she waited for him to get off the phone.**

 **''Can I help you with something?'' He said in a dry tone. He was pissed the hell off because she ignored him because of something Jessica had told her. How stupid can she be?**

 **''Who the hell are you calling Birdgirl?'' She whisper yelled and looked up into his gold eyes. She found herself drowning in the pretty eyes, God he was so fucking handsome. She mentally slapped herself. Get a grip Bella, her mind screamed at her. Damn he's tall, when the fuck did he get so tall. He was always this tall her mind screamed at her. Why was she so attracted to him. He towered over her five feet two frame, while he clocked in with at least six feet. He looked at her and stepped forward. She swallowed thickly and backed up against the wall.**

 **''You birdgirl,'' he whispered, ''Did it offend you.''**

 **He trapped her against the wall and leaned down towards her ear. He was a nervous wreck but didnt show it, he could hear her heart beat wildly against her chest as she breathed deeply. ''What the fuck are you doing?'' she swore at him, and it shot straight towards his aching erection. Just being this close to her made him feel on fire. He wanted to rip open her blouse and hike her skirt up and take her right in this darkened aisle.**

 **''Tsk tsk such a dirty mouth.'' he leaned down and prayed she wouldn't rip his head off. He kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder and she gripped his waist pushing him off her.**

 **''Bastard.'' she spat and began stomping away, the spot where he kissed burned and made her wild with dersire, she wanted to feel his lips all over body as he took her, she wanted to feel his lips on hers. She wanted to kiss him but he was an asshole. Edward chuckled darkly and grabbed her hand before she got to far. ''Let go of me.''**

 **''No.'' he said in a demanding tone and spun her around. ''You listen to me Bella Swan, i don't like being ignored.'' he said and his sweet breath washed over her face. She shivered when he held her against him and she struggled to get free.**

 **She stepped back and slapped him across the face and then muttered under her breath. ''Get used to it.'' she said in a flat tone and walked off leaving a stunned Edward behind her. He touched his face and whistled.**

 **''She wants me.'' he grinned.**


End file.
